fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vax Culhorn
Vax Culhorn is quite possibly one of the most dangerous mages in existence. Not for his strength, which is still considerable, but for his near shattered mental state. This makes him completely unpredictable except for one thing; there will always be another target. In over three century’s, Vax has killed numerous powerful Mages for their magic power, which he uses to fuel his machines. He plans to bring his long dead family back to life, who met their end at the hands of a Dark Guild. He utilises several types of magic to do battle, including Requip and Teleportation Magic. His most powerful skill however, is the use of Lifestream Magic, allowing him to bend pure magic power to his will, heal minor wounds, and power his numerous machines. Appearance Vax is a tall man with a medium build. Unknown to most, he has had to replace various parts of himself with prosthetics over his long years, up to the point where more than half of his body is composed of his clockwork machinery. Everything below his waist is completely mechanical, reaching up to midway through his torso. His entire right arm has also been replaced by machinery, as well as his left hand, and many of his organs have been replaced. He typically hides this by wrapping his mechanical limbs in bandages, making it impossible to tell the exact extent of his repairs. Amber speculated that he hides his fake limbs in this way because it reminds him of what he has lost, however nobody really knows the reason for this action besides Vax himself. His features however, are hidden beneath a large, metal helmet that he wears at all times. The helmet itself possesses a single seam running from forehead to chin, which emits a dull purple light and acts as Vax’s eyes to the world. It also works as a sort of life support system, filtering the air he breathes and providing a live display of his condition. Apart from this, he wears bulky, heavy clothing, typically whatever he takes from those he comes across. At current, his attire consists of a pair of baggy, block pants and combat boots. He also wears a heavy, dark grey coat that hangs down to his knees, and ties a neckerchief around his neck. Lastly, he utilizes a pair of armor padded gloves, and arm bracers in an attempt to protect some of the more delicate parts of his prosthetics from becoming damaged while he works. Personality To most people, Vax would come across as completely psychotic. He often makes light of peoples suffering to further his own goals and doesn’t listen to anyone. In combat he seems to never get serious about anything, even while trying to kill an opponent. He even laughs to himself at some of the life threatening situations he encounters. Despite this, he is prone to violent outbursts if something directly conflicts with what he wants, such as someone damaging his machinery or forcing him to lose magic. He plans to store up enough magic to bring his family back to life, who perished at the hands of a Dark Guild. This fixation has slowly driven him mad over the years, as he is able to bring a body back to a state of undeath, but is unable to restore their personality. This has caused him to view everyone and anyone as expendable, claiming that "Nothing is final" and that he can bring back anyone he kills with just a little work. He uses this thought to justify wiping out entire towns and attacking guilds to drain all the magic he can to fuel his stronghold, the Eon. However, he doesn’t target whole towns on purpose. His fights with mages often lead to a great deal of collateral damage because of the power Vax and his target employ. In some instances, he has shown mercy on beginner mages or other people who don’t have much magical power. Alternatively, he will stop fighting if he thinks he will use more magic than he would gain. He is even known to simply lose interest in his target should he have enough of a distraction. All this points to a dangerously broken psych, flipping between anger, sadness and joy all at the slightest provocation. History Born in a small kingdom, Vax worked as a craftsman through most of his life. He settled down with his wife and three children and, while never rich, made a comfortable living doing contract work for various people. At the age of 39 one of his jobs required him to travel away from home, so with hopes of making a more comfortable life for his family, he left for a month. When he returned, he found his home buried under a landslide caused by a small dark guild that moved into the area while he was away. Driven by anger, he attempted to take revenge on the guild. But, as he had no recognisable magic power at the time, he was utterly defeated and left to die. As luck would have it, a monk of the Lifestream practise found him and nursed him back to health. Seeing the pain Vax was in, the monk brought him to their monastery in the hopes that they could help him overcome his grief. Over the next ten years, Vax studied magic and learned how to use Lifestream magic. For a time he seemed happy and, from the monk’s point of view, had come to terms with his loss. However, after learning that this magic had the power to reanimate the dead, Vax ran back to his home in the attempt to bring his family back to life. When his plan failed, he took revenge on the dark guild that was responsible for his family’s death. Despite having grown in strength over the past 10 years, not one of the mages was a match for Vax and his newly acquired powers. After destroying the guild, he donned the mask that he would wear from that point on. Vax was convinced that there was some secret that the monks weren’t telling him. So he tore through the monastery, murdering everyone in his path, to find the information that he needed to bring his family back. When confronted with the head monk at the monastery, Vax witnessed him use Lifestream magic to heal numerous fatal injuries throughout the corse of their fight. Unfortunately for the head monk, Vax had warped the once benefited art of healing into a crude weapon of warfare and slowly leached the head monk's magic from his body. Though the rampage brought the monastery to ruin Vax had what he was looking for. Because of his genius, he conceived a way to use this magic in conjunction with his machines to restore a body to life, essentially bringing a person back from the dead. His next plan was to gather several strong mages and have them fuel his plan instead. Because most thought him of as a maniac, his last idea came into place. He would use Lifestream magic, whose essence relies on the control of pure magic, to steal other mages power and store it in his machines. He had no idea how much he would need, but he set off hunting strong mages to reach his goal. Not only are mages hunted, but also locations with strong magical powers are a target for Vax. Even his base Eon also steals magic from the earth where ever it goes. Turning grassland to dessert and drying up lakes when it stays in one place for to long. Over the years Vax crafted several machines to aid him in his plan, such as the mobile base Eon or his numerous seeker bugs. He has also used his magic to revive a select few mages as vanguards, although he only keeps a few at a time as they consume a high level of magic power to keep alive. Despite looking human, the corpses still decay, so Vax often trades them out with other cadavers, or repairs them the same way he repairs himself. His only other constant human contact is Amber, a girl he took under his wing as an infant after killing her mage parents. Vax taught her magic and uses her as a kind of undercover agent when infiltrating society. Magic and Abilities Lifestream Magic - The magic that Vax formulated all his plans with, and the one he corrupted into a tool to destroy. It allows him to manipulate and draw on the very Ethernano in the air, and that of the many mages throughout Earthland. His spells allow him a wide array of attacks and abilities, including enhancing his body's natural ability to heal. But arguably his most frightening power is his common tactic of draining the magic from a person in the midst of combat, sapping their strength and leaving then nearly defenceless before him. Another terrifying aspect of his magic is that he uses the Ethernano he has stolen to power his many contraptions. He has a vast swarm of tiny machines to do his bidding, as well as several undead bodyguards and a massive metal solder to fight for him. *'Levitation' - A basic use of this magic allows Vax to levitate in mid-air. He is also able to fly at speeds of up to twenty five miles-per-hour, making him incredibly hard to outrun on foot. *'Shield' - Another basic use of Vax's magic. This is used to create a barrier of Ethernano for the user, ether in the form of a personal bubble or a larger wall that is nearly impervious to attack. Because Vax often tries to use as little magic as possible in a fight, the strength can vary greatly. At it's most though, he is said to be able to fend of a shot from a Jupiter Cannon with no ill effects. It should be noted however that it is made to defend against magical attacks, and is somewhat more susceptible to physical assault. *'Wave' - Vax shoots a razor thin blade of magical power towards the enemy from the palm of his hand. This attack has the cutting power to go through several feet of rock. *'Magic Flair' - By gathering magic from the air, Vax fires a beam of pure magic at his opponent. He will generally use the tip of his sword as a focus point, and will forgo the use of the spell should he ever lose his sword. This could vary in size from a small laser to an 8 foot wide blast. *'Construct' - A more advanced spell. Vax shapes raw magical energy into a solid form. This too can range from simple tools, to artificial walls and even weapons. As this spell takes a great deal of concentration to use, if the Vax is interrupted in some way, such as being struck, the spell will dissipate. *'Detonation' - Used in conjunction with his seekers, Vax used the magic stored within them to drive them toward his opponents and detonates them once they are close enough. Used in swarms, Vax could use this spell to destroy very large areas in a short time. *'Shock' - Vax He channels magic power through his opponent to temporarily stun or kill them, depending on his intentions. While basic in it's use, Vax only uses it when up close, often as a means to end a long fight. *'Reanimation' - Vax uses this spell to breathe life into the dead body’s he keeps as solders. The solders are completely obedient to Vax but do possess some personality of their own. When not in use, Vax lowers the amount of magic he gives them, reducing them to a semi death state. The solders themselves are very durable and hard to kill. Being undead, they are immune to things like poison and don’t even need to breath. They use the magic that they used in life and are every bit as strong as they were before death. The only way to kill them is to cause enough damage to them that the magic Vax used to reanimate them is no longer enough to sustain them, or destroy them entirely with an energy type attack. *'Pause' - A very high level spell that could be considered the strongest power Life Stream Magic could grant. This is also recognised as Vax’s signature spell. Vax makes an infinity symbol with their thumb and pointer finger, increasing his perception of the world to such a degree that it appears time has stopped. This spell is so potent that it could allows him to walk on water and even falling debris. As powerful as this spell is, someone with a lot of magical power or a strong will could overcome the spell and move at the same speed as the user, however the rest of the area would still be under the effects of the spell. Requip - Although unconventional, Vax mostly uses Requip to summon his Seekers to himself. Generally to search towns and cities for powerful mages he can hunt, but he does use them in combat to keep opponents at a distance while he thinks of a strategy. He also uses Requip to summon his "Corps cases". This is how he calls on his revived solders while fighting, by transfering the magic from one of his Seekers into the dead body. Teleportation Magic - Vax uses teleportation to maneuver in combat and stalk mages he is hunting. He is able to teleport over grate distances and even move large objects with him while teleporting. He will often opt to use this as a form of evasion, rather than simply step aside. this can become a serious problem should his teleportation ever fail, as it leaves Vax somewhat open to attack. Incerdible Durability - Vax's body is very durable, alowing him to withstand attacks and even large explosions. Several of the people who have fought him have commented on the fact that he could shrug off very powerful blows with no visible signs of injury. This is partly do to his inorganic augmentations being harder to damage than human flesh, and also because his magic has increased his body's ability to repair itself over his ling lifetime. Immense Magical Power - Vax has an enormous amount of magical power. Throughout his long life he has stored up a vast amount of magical power in his mobile fortress Eon. Dispite this he still prefers to use as little magic as possible, as he has to save as much as he can for his atempt to travle back in time. Average strength -''' Despite his great magical power, his long life has left his body relatively weak by comparison. Having to replace parts of himself with machinery to keep himself alive has taken its toll on him. This ends up being a downfall of his if an enemy lands a physical blow to him. He compensates for this by using his Seekers to repair his damaged parts and absorbing there magic to get him back on his feet. Though he is by no means weak, his skill with magic dwarfs his physical strength. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent - Though he is not physically strong, he is very skilled at hand to hand combat. He prefers this method to avoid using magic and incapacitate opponents so he can steal their magic later. He also uses a sword to despatch enemies who use weapons. Brilliant Craftsmen- Hidden by his fragile mental state, Vax is a brilliant machinist. Having built his base Eon and hundreds of thousands of his Seekers, he could be considered the most skilled craftsmen in the world. Also, by incorporating his magic into his creations, he can give them sentience to carry out orders or act on their own for a short time. Equipment Seekers -Small insect like machines that Vax has animated with his magic. Each is about 8 inches long and poses the ability to fly. Vax mostly uses them for surveillance but can call them in combat using Requip Magic to harass his enemies. Because they aren’t very durable, they often attack in swarms and poses only moderate intelligence, and no self-preservation. In combat, Vax only uses them as flying bombs or to recharge himself by draining the magic from them. When drained of magic or just destroyed, they go back to being simple mechanical constructs. Unnamed sword– A sword Vax uses to fight enemy’s that would be too difficult to take down with punches and kicks. While it has no magic abilities, it is incredibly durable and the blade never goes dull. He also incorporates this sword into his magic as well. He often uses it to fire bursts of magic at enemy’s or to slash victims of his Pause spell. Mobile Fortress “Eon”– A home base of sorts for Vax. This base is where he keeps the machine he plans to use to go back in time. Most of his Seekers are kept hear with a workshop Vax uses to produce more Seekers or repair himself. It is also where he stores his “battery” for all the magic he has absorbed over the past 3 century’s. Eon has been outfitted with several mechanisms to make sure that it is incredibly hard to destroy, it’s most prominent is its ability to cannibalize the Seekers in order to repair itself. Eon also possesses a pair of arms that can be used to take magic from things that Vax could not or that would take him a long time to complete. 'Magic Golem "Juggernaut" - ' A large golem Vax created to act as a guardian to the Eon. It is incredible powerful and will follow any order Vax gives it. Though it is powerful, Vax prefers to only use it as a weapon of last resort ,as it takes a great deal of magic power to sustain. it possesses the power to launch orbs of magic power like cannon balls and uses its incredible strength to decimate its surroundings. Stats Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword user Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Craftsmen Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Character